1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting pollution by a poisonous material for an air exhauster of a vehicle, which automatically minimizes the degradation of the function of a catalyst device that is responsible for exhaust purification while combusting and discharging a sulfur component contained in an exhaust gas upon driving of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally in order to achieve effects of the present invention regarding a system and method for detecting pollution by a poisonous material in an air exhauster of a vehicle which automatically minimizes the degradation of the function of a catalyst device responsible for exhaust purification while combusting and discharging a sulfur component contained in an exhaust gas upon driving of a vehicle, techniques for detecting the poisoning of a catalyst by mounting a temperature sensor upstream of the catalyst of an exhaust system and monitoring a difference in heat value before and after poisoning of the catalyst have been introduced.
Further, a signal in response to such detection is transmitted to an engine control unit (ECU), so that conditions of the exhaust gas are controlled to eliminate the poison from the catalyst, thereby restoring the function of the catalyst.
Specifically in conventional techniques, a catalyst or an adsorbent, which causes an exothermic reaction with a reaction material contained in gas, is applied onto the surface of the temperature sensor.
When the catalyst or adsorbent causes an exothermic reaction with the reaction material of the gas on the temperature sensor, the temperature elevated by the exothermic reaction is detected by means of the temperature sensor. Then, the catalyst or adsorbent poisoned by sulfur comes into contact with the exhaust gas, thus lowering the heat temperature, and such a difference in temperature is quantified to detect the state of pollution caused by the sulfur, after which a sufficient fuel condition is embodied in an engine and the occluded poisonous material is thereby detached.
However, these methods are problematic because the degradation of the heating function of the temperature sensor is more greatly affected by the lowered heat value due to thermal deterioration of the catalyst or occluding material applied on the surface of the sensor, than by the pollution by the poisonous material, undesirably making it difficult to actually detect only pollution by the poisonous material.
Therefore, techniques are required that use a temperature sensor and a catalyst, in which deterioration factors are removed and only the actual factors that result in a decrease in heat that come from pollution by a poisonous material are discovered so as to accurately detect the pollution.
This related art is merely utilized to enhance understanding about the background of the present invention, and should not be regarded as conventional techniques known to those having ordinary knowledge in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.